I Am Made of You
by Emily
Summary: Kat helps Tommy cope with his breakup.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. They are owned by Saban. The song used in this fic is I Am Made of You by Ricky Martin. I hope you all enjoy this!_

__

_I Am Made of You_

___By: Emily_

The sun rose slowly over the horizon, filling the world with light. The gentle waves of the ocean lapped at the sandy beach and a soft wind passed through the trees. Birds started chirping, as if proclaiming to everyone it was a beautiful morning. But in one house, one room to be more specific, nothing was beautiful about that morning. In fact all was silent around the house, as if the birds knew that their singing wouldn't bring any joy or happiness to the person inside. 

Suddenly, a sharp ringing broke the silence in the house. In the upper story of the house, in a darkened room, a person's arm swept forward and knocked the alarm clock onto the ground. He slowly pushed the covers aside and pried his eyes open. His long brown hair flew out in all directions and he quickly pushed it out of his face. As he walked to the bathroom, the fallen alarm clock caught his eye. He looked at the date and groaned. It was Saturday, and he didn't have to get up for school. Vaguely he remembered his parents telling him that they were going out of town, and that he would have the house to himself that day. He was planning on sleeping in, in fact.

_Oh well, _he sighed. _I'm already up. The sooner this day begins, the sooner it's going to end. _ He once again started to the bathroom, only to be held up once again. He glanced over at his messy desk and a small picture caught his eye. He quickly walked over and picked it up, smiling sadly at the girl smiling back at him. Her doe brown eyes radiated the joy that she was feeling as she beamed happily back at the camera. Her long brown hair was pulled halfway up and in her hands she held a small bouquet of flowers. But his attention was brought back to her eyes. The eyes that had once been filled with love for him. The eyes that could always get lost in. 

"Why, Kim?" Tommy Oliver cried in anguish as he stared at the picture. "What did I do wrong? Why did you break up with me?" But the picture just looked back at him, her smile hiding the secrets that he needed to know. 

_I loved you Kim. I still do, but I need to know what happened between us! Why did you send that letter?_

__

* * *

On the beach of Angel Grove, a young girl watched as the surf pounded against the rocks. A wistfully smile crossed her face as she watched the jumping dolphins soar through the air. They always seemed so happy. They never seemed to have any kinds of problems with school, life, or love. They were eternally smiling, with quiet intelligence shining through their eyes. She sighed as she thought of a time when she had been able to do that. Long before she moved to Angel Grove. She moved as easily through the water as the dolphins did. But things had changed since then. Too many things. And too many people.

"How could she do this to him?" Katherine Hillard whispered aloud, as if asking the wind for an answer. "How could she dump him in a letter like that?" Even though it had been weeks, Kat could still picture that day clearly in her mind. Tommy was lifting weights when Adam came over with the letter from Kim. He asked Adam to read it to him, so he didn't have to take a break. It started off simple enough, as she told him about how things in Florida were going. Then the bombshell hit. She loved someone else. Tommy was like a brother to her. For as long as she would live, Kat would never remember the look on Tommy's face that day. Of shock, disbelief, anguish, whatever you wanted to call it. The life in his eyes faded as he read the letter himself. And ever since then, he hadn't been the same. He had tried to recover, but none of the relationships could work out. Not with his longing for her.

_I wish there was SOME way that I could help him! _Kat thought in frustration. _I've tried as much as I could to help him find someone else to fill the void that now fills his life. And nothing has worked. Not that I don't blame him. They went out for two years! Even more than that! And she coldly dumped him in a LETTER! Has Kim really changed that much since going to Florida?_

__

She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking of the real reason she wanted his happiness. _I love him. Ever since the first time I laid eyes on him, I wanted him. But he was taken, and he was happy with Kim. And I wanted him to be happy, even though it hurt to watch them with each other. They shared something that I always wanted to be part of. They seemed to complete each other. And......and I envied them. Now, he's all alone. I wish there was something I could do._

__

She slowly laid down on the damp sand and listened to the slight whistling of the wind. If she tried hard enough, she could almost imagine that she was back in Australia. The ocean air passed over her, and she smiled as she felt the sun begin to warm the beach. Even as she thought about her home, she still couldn't take her mind off of Tommy. Suddenly, she sat up and her eyes shot open. Somehow, she had the feelings that he needed someone. That he needed someone to bring happiness back into her life. And she wanted that person to be her. She stood up and with renewed determination, she started towards his house. Soon, the only sign that she had once been there were the set of footprints that made their way across the beach.

As Kat slowly made her way through Angel Grove, she smiled at the familiar sites. The only noise that filled the quiet streets was the occasional whistling of the wind. She passed the Angel Grove park, but she had mixed feelings about the park. Sure it was a beautiful place to sit and maybe have a picnic but as she looked around the park, images of Rita came into her head. She closed her head quickly and tried to clear her head but she couldn't forget it. Any of it. Rita _knew_ that Kat had fallen for Tommy, so she knew Kat would be more than happy to try to get Kimberly out of the way. And she had almost succeeded........

_But I was able to break the spell and save Kim._ Kat remembered, smiling at the memory of breaking Rita's spell. Suddenly, she had been free no longer feeling any of the evil that Rita had put in her. She was herself again. And she had been able to call for help when Kim had fallen off the beam. And everyone had told her that breaking the spell on her own was incredible. And Kat vowed that she would never hurt anyone like she had helped hurt him. Soon, she passed the park completely and continued walking down the road. Many more sites passed, each having a special meaning for Kat. The Angel Grove Youth Center, High School, Aisha's old house, and many others. Soon, she came upon the house she had been walking to. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell once. She took a step back and waited for someone to answer it. She looked around and noticed that there seemed to be a change in the house. Usually the house was bright and welcoming, with birds singing happily around it. But today, there were no birds. And the house seemed to be so foreboding. She felt a great heaviness surrounding the house, as if somebody's soul was crying. 

_I came a long way_

_From out of nowhere_

_I stand before you_

_All alone_

_Like a wolf's cry in the distance_

_I heard the calling_

_Of your soul_

_Oh..I hear you crying._

__

_

* * *

_

__

Tommy jumped practically a foot off the ground as the chiming of the doorbell broke the silence of the house. As he jumped, the picture of Kim fell from his hand and landed on the ground. He started to reach for it, but remembered that someone was at the door. He quickly pulled some clothes on and started downstairs.

_Who would be here this early in the morning? _he thought angrily, the anger more because of his mixed up emotions about Kim then the actual person at the door. He slowly made his way down the steps, hoping that the person at the door would leave. He didn't want to see anyone. He wanted to deal with his pain alone. 

_What is wrong with me! _he thought as he reached the bottom of the steps. _It's been weeks since Kim has broken up with me. Why can't I get over it. I mean, I have to do something about it! My friends have almost gotten seriously hurt because I couldn't concentrate enough during our battles against Mondo's monsters. Kat was almost killed the other day! I should have been paying more attention! _As the image of Kat passed through his mind, his thoughts began to take a different direction. _She has been so good to me, ever since Kim dumped me. She's tried to help me in so many different ways, yet I never thanked her for it. She's gone out of her way to help me, and I've never said anything to her! Maybe I should call her later, after I answer the door. _

__

He reached the door, but hesitated as he reached for the know. _Maybe I should just pretend I'm not home. Then they'll just go away and leave me alone. _But Tommy thought better of it slowly unlocked and opened the door. There, standing on his doorstep, was Kat. With the sun rising slowly behind her, she seemed to glow with unearthly light. With her blonde hair hanging loosely around her face and her sapphire eyes shining with life, she looked like an angel. All the thoughts of Kim were forgotten as Tommy stared at the beauty in front of him. Suddenly, Tommy was brought back to Earth and he smiled at Kat.

"Hey Kat." he said. "What are you doing here so early?" 

Kat smiled, her face lighting up as she looked at him. "I was just walking around the neighborhood, taking an early stroll. I just thought I'd stop by to see if you were up." He nodded.

"Yeah, I woke up early this morning so I was able to answer the door." Tommy said. Moving a side, he gestured for Kat to come in. "Would you like to come in?"

She nodded and took a step into the house. As Tommy scurried away to the kitchen, she looked around the house. This was the first time she had been in the house since Kim had broken up with him. She sat down on the couch and looked at the pictures on the table next to her. Many of them were of the rangers, present and past. She picked up one picture, probably the oldest of all of them. The original rangers were all sitting together, beaming up at the camera. But Kat's eyes were directed right to Tommy. He was wearing a green and white plaid shirt and he had dark green pants on. But all her attention was brought to his eyes. Even thought he was smiling, she saw the pain and doubt in his eyes. _Must have been a picture right after Jason broke Rita's spell. _she mused as she looked into his eyes. Though he was smiling, a great sense of pain and sadness was being reflected in his eyes.

_It must have been so hard for him, to suddenly remember everything that he did. _Kat thought sadly. _Kim really helped him. Both after he came to the side of good and when his powers were stolen. He might not have made it if she hadn't been there for him. _Kat placed the picture back down as sudden determination filled her.

_This time, she won't be able to soothe his wounds. This time, I'M the one that is going to help his pain. _Even as the thoughts were running through her head, Tommy walked back into the room carrying two glasses of water. He handed one of them to her and she smiled at him in thanks. He sat down on a chair opposite the couch and silence filled the room. Kat sighed. _Well, here goes._

__

"So, how have you been?" she asked quietly. She looked directly into his eyes, watching for any sign. He shrugged, but she saw the pain that was clear in his eyes.

"I've been dealing." he answered. _Barely, but I've been dealing. _Tommy looked away from her, not wanting her too see his emotions. "It's been tough, but I'm almost over it."

Kat sighed as she closed her eyes. Silence once again filled the room as they avoided each other's glances. Finally, Kat spoke up. "No, you're NOT okay Tommy. You're not almost over it."

Tommy looked up at her, surprised at her words. "What are you talking about Kat?" he asked. Kat looked over at him, a sad smile on her lips.

"You're not almost over Kim, Tommy." she whispered. He visibly winced as Kat mentioned her name. For a moment Kat almost lost her nerve, but something inside of her kept her going. "It might be a long time before you ever are. You both meant to much to each other, and she dumped you in a letter."

Tommy glanced up, a dark look crossing his face. "That's enough, Kat." He ordered, steel behind his voice. Kat shook her head, trying to ignore the look he was giving her. 

"No, Tommy, it's not." she whispered. "It will not be over. It's been almost two months since she broke up with you, and you're still moping about it! I know you loved her, but you have to deal with it!" 

"Shut up, Kat!" Tommy yelled, his voice filled with anger. "Who cares if it's been two months, two years, or twenty years! I loved her! Do you know how hard it is to suddenly forget about someone you went out with for two year? You don't know what it's like. You don't know the pain that's involved. You don't......"

"Yes I do," Kat interrupted quietly. "I know what it feels like to lose someone that you care about. It's happened to me." Tommy looked at her in surprise as his anger quickly fizzled into puzzlement.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Kat sighed, closing her eyes as the memories came back.

"Before I came to Angel Grove, I dated this guy for three years." she stated softly. "We did everything together. We went to dances, to the movies, to the fairs..............we loved each other. Then it happened. At the biggest dance of the entire year, I went to the bathroom to freshen my makeup. I was all excited because it was our three year anniversary. When I came back out.............I couldn't find him. I looked everywhere and suddenly I spotted him, even though I wish I hadn't. There he was, in the middle of the dance floor, kissing my BEST FRIEND! I couldn't believe it. Suddenly, the broke apart and he looked up at me in shock. I froze, and I felt like my feet were glued to the floor." Tears started to well up in her eyes as the painful memories flowed back.

"He walked over to me, and gave me this look." she whispered, her voice becoming hoarse. "He told me............he told me it was over. He told me he didn't love me anymore. That it had been fun, but he was tired of me." The tears she had been able to hold back for so long started spilling over, running down her cheek. "And then he left. Just like that, he was gone. Out of my life. Forever." Kat closed her eyes and put her face in her hands. Her back shook with the silent sobs that ran through her. Tommy walked over to her and sat next to her on the couch, trying to comfort her.

"Sounds like we've both been through the same predicament." he said. She nodded, brushing the tears away. "We've both been hurt by love." Kat nodded and then looked up at him, her eyes filled with sudden wisdom.

"But it doesn't matter. We will learn how to love again." she whispered, smiling up at him. "We will find the person who will be able to heal our wounds." Tommy nodded and smiled down at her. He reached over to hug her, suddenly feeling the urge to make her pain stop. Thoughts of Kimberly vanished from his mind as he reached down for Kat. 

_I want to help you Kat. And I want you to help me. We are made for each other._

__

_With your love_

_Show me how to live_

_'Cause you are made of me_

_And I am made of you_

_With your life_

_Show me how to give_

_You are made of me_

_And I am made of you_

__

As Kat sat in Tommy's arms, she wished for the moment to never end. _I want to be with him. I want to help him. I want, I want...........to love him. _

__

_I'm going to make it through, _Tommy thought with sudden realization. He looked down at Kat, and the first genuine smile he had had in weeks crossed his face. _*We're* going to make it through. We just have to stay with each other. Help each other. Maybe even................love each other. With each other, we can make it. Through anything._

__

_We'll walk together_

_Through the fire_

_Through the darkness_

_To the sun_

_Like two raging rivers full of passion_

_At the ocean_

_We are one_

_Oh....I hear you crying_

__

A soft smile crossed Kat's face as she felt his strong arms around her. _Something made me come this morning. I just felt like........I don't know.......like he needed something. Or someone. And I'm here, for him. And I always will be. I want to show him how to live again. And how to love again._

__

_With your love_

_Show me how to live_

_'Cause you are made of me_

_And I am made of you_

_With your love_

_Show me how to give_

_You are made of me_

_And I am made of you_

__

Slowly, Tommy pulled away from her. Kat turned to look at him and looked into his eyes. He smiled back at her, causing a smile to cross her face. Suddenly, the smile was gone and was replaced with a sober look. Confusion filled Kat as she looked at him.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" she asked. He sat there for a few minutes, not saying anything. When he finally did, a glimmer of hope filled Kat.

"Kat, we need to talk."

_I am made of you_

_You are made of me_

_And everything you are_

_Is what I'm meant to be_

_I am made of you_

_You are made of me_

_And everything I am_

_Is what you made of me_

_Oh.....I hear you crying_

_Oh.....Through the darkness_

_To the light......._

__

"About what Tommy?" she asked quietly. He glanced away from her for a moment, filling her with even more confusion.

"I'm not over her yet, Kat." he whispered gently. Kat nodded, and a sense of foreboding filling her. 

_What if he's never over her? _she thought, despair suddenly filling her. _What if everything I've done for him is for nothing? What if he doesn't want to be with me? What if....._ Her thoughts were interrupted as he began to speak once again.

"But even though I'm not over her yet, that doesn't mean I never will be." he spoke softly as he reached for Kat's hand. He looked up at her and stared directly into her eyes. "And I will love again. I don't know when, but I know that I will. And I.......I........"

As his voice trailed off, Kat glanced into his eyes. "And what, Tommy?" she whispered softly, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

Tommy gave her a small smile as they looked into each other's eyes. "And I want another chance. With love." he broke eye contact with her, and she had to strain to hear his next words. "With you."

As Kat heard those words, her heart seemed to be doing cartwheels. She lifted her free hand and gently ushered his head back so she could look into his eyes. "Really, Tommy? Will you give us...........a chance?" 

He smiled at her and nodded. As he did, she gently gave him a small hug. They pulled away from each other, smiling. They both knew that it would be a long and tough road ahead of them, but everything would work out. As long as they stayed with each other, they would learn to love. And nothing would be able to break them apart.

_With your love....._

_Show my how to live_

_'Cause you are made of me_

_And I am made of you_

_With you life_

_Show me how to give_

_You are made of me_

_With you heart_

_Show me what is true_

_'Cause you are made of me_

_And I am made of you_

_With your soul_

_Walk my spirit through_

_You are made of me_

_And I am made of you_

_Oh...I hear you crying_

_Through the darkness_

_To the light....._

__

The End.


End file.
